rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Chicago Timeline
Pre-1900s 423 BC Critias embraced 483 Inyanga embraced 933 Ublo-Satha embraced 1314 Nicolai embraced 1755 Maxwell embraced 1833 Chicago proper is established 1835 Nicolai sent to Chicago. 1837 Maxwell takes over as prince of the city 1838 Devil’s Night. O’Leary lights the Great Chicago Fire. With Nicolai’s assistance, Lodin takes advantage of the chaos to overthrow Maxwell. 1865 Balthazar embraced 1869 Nicolai named Regent of Chicago by Tremere Council of Seven 1880 Modius begins his ride to power. 1886 Haymarket Riot 1889 Sledgehammer Doyle embraced 1893 “'Son'” embraced 1894 Pullman strike 1900s 1901-1906 Unions reach the height of their power. 1908 Balthazar betrays the anarchs. 1913 Lodin finally brings the unions under control and Modius flees to Gary. 1913-1966 Cauchemar Praxis. Time of peace and quiet under Lodin’s leadership. 1919 First meeting of the Primogen and establishment of Elysium. 1921 Lodin starts interdiction of Gary. 1937 Abraham DuSable embraced – becomes Nicolai’s first Neonate and second full-time Chicago Tremere 1943 Garwood Marshall embraced 1962 Damien embraced 1966 Night of Rage. Stewart Anderson, later called Dean, embraced. 1968 Democratic Presidential Convention. Golderath assigned to protect Tremere Chantry. Nicolai promoted to Lord of the Chicago Greater Realm. DuSable named Regent of Chicago Chantry. 1975 - Robert born 1976 Wincrest Nursing Home Fire. Three powerful Malkavians killed. 1979 Baby Chorus formed by Glens and Marshall 1983 Council Wars begin. Harold Washington elected mayor. 1984 Dyliana Carter born. 1987 Lodin victorious in Council Wars. Harold Washington dies. 1992 Chicago Flood. Many Nosferatu killed. Garou, Sabbat, Tremere all blamed or suspected. 1993 Garou and Sabbat assault the city, destroying almost half the Kindred. Marshall quits Baby Chorus. Ublo-Satha assigned to assist Golderath in protecting Tremere Chandry. 1999 Week of Nightmares. Wormwood appears in the skies, visible only to Vampires with Auspex. Gangrel withdraw from the Camarilla. Inyanga stays on as unofficial Gangrel advisor/liaison. 2000s 2001 [[Wikipedia:September 11 attacks|September 11 attacks]]. Human and supernatural world freak out. Chicago Kindred retreat to Milwaukee to weather the storm. When they return, Children of Gaia werewolves attempt to "rescue" Dyl from the Tremere. It doesn't go well for them. 2002 Sabbat lay siege to the city again. Annabelle and most Toreador flee. Crystal kicks ass and doesn’t bother to take names. Khalid and Nicolai fight to drive back hordes. Lodin disappears, believed killed along with most of the city Ventrue. Dyl sent to Texas for safekeeping. Robert grievously injured fighting Sabbat. Archons take control of city. Dyl returns to Chicago. 2003 Luc made Regent of city, holds conclaves. DuSable named Lord of Chicago Greater Realm. Toreador return to City. Nicolai named Pontifex of Central Order of the US. Robert recovers and pays off Life Boon to Tremere with missions to Hong Kong and Las Vegas, as well as assistance with Dyl. Dyl embraced. Roreca named Regent of Chicago Chantry. Signs of the End Times appear. OOC Notes This timeline is for Chicago in the World of Darkness, specifically for how it affects the End of Days campaign. It is rather Tremere-centric since that is the clan of the primary player character Dyl. References WW Chicago Books